Otra Oportunidad
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Porque Yue lo sabia... se daba cuenta que Clow le dio otra oportunidad para ser feliz y seguir adelante sin él...


Hola… pues aquí les traigo un pequeño One-Shot que ha salido de repente de mi imaginacion… espero que les agrade y que lo disfruten mucho… nos vemos abajo

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP… yo solo tomo a los personajes para esta historia.**

**Otra oportunidad**

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde en aquella casa y un hombre castaño se encontraba junto a la cama de una joven castaña de aproximadamente 14 años… estaba preocupado por ella y tomo el termometro que ella sostenia para ver como se encontraba de temperatura

¡39°! – dijo sorprendido pues aunque el doctor habia estado hace poco revisando su salud esperaba una mejoria al menos

Papá – lo llamo la chica abriendo los ojos lentamente – no te preocupes… debes ir a tu junta – le recordo suavemente pues era consiente que él debia ir a la junta de su trabajo

No hija – respondio con ternura – no puedo irme y dejarte así… no quiero ir sabiendo que estas enferma ¿Quién te va cuidar sino yo? – dijo acariciando su cabeza mirandola con tranquilidad

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa sabiendo que no lo haria cambiar de opinion, su hermano estaba en Tokyo por motivos de sus estudios y su amiga Tomoyo estaba fuera del pais con su madre… no habia a quien acudir pero entonces recordo algo.

Porque no le pides a Yukito que venga a hacerme compañía – inquirió y le vio pensar la idea un momento

No se… no me gustaria importunar a Yukito con esto – decia pensativo contemplando la idea pero sin decidirse por esa opcion

Intentalo papá… no quiero que faltes a tu trabajo siendo algo importante – le dijo tranquilamente tratando de convencerle

Esta bien hija vere si puede venir – y posterior a ello salio de la habitacion para llamar a casa del joven Tsukishiro

Sakurita, ¿estas segura que estas bien? – dijo una voz desde su escritorio y la chica vio osalir de entre el segundo cajon a un peluche con alas

Si Kero – contesto dandole una sonrisa – ademas papá debe ir a su trabajo y no quiero interponerme – comento tranquilamente

Espero que la falsa identidad de Yue no se niegue – anhelo Kerberos pues aunque él y las cartas pudieran cuidar de ella su padre no se iria pensando que la dejaba sola aunque no era así

Por su parte Sakura tambien esperaba que no tuviera nada que hacer de importancia, de otro modo ella seria la responsable de que su padre no fuera a su junta en la universidad… era una lastima que Shaoran haya tenido que regresar a Hong Kong por unos días pero tampoco era quien para impedirle ir cuando su madre habia requerido su presencia en la mansion Lee.

Sakura – llamo su padre sacandola de sus pensamientos y a la vez haciendo que Kero se escondiese en el cajon de su escritorio – hable con Yukito y dice que podra venir a hacerte compañía – le informo para alivio de ella

Esta bien papá – contesto con una sonrisa

Vendra dentro de un momento… iré a prepararme – aviso y ella asintio para que luego él saliera de nuevo a alistarse a su habitacion

Pasados algunos minutos llamaron a la puerta y al abrirla encontraron a Yukito quien saludo al padre de Sakura… tras varias recomendaciones el hombre se despidio con un abrazo de su hija, aunque preocupado de dejarla estando enferma se sentia aliviado que al menos no estaria sola.

Debes descansar Sakura – sugirio Yukito pues ella habia bajado para despedirse de su padre cuando deberia estar arriba en su cuarto

Esta bien – sonrió y fue encaminada por el chico a su habitacion

Una vez llegaron, Yukito se encargo que ella se metiera a la cama ante la mirada de un pequeño ser que se mantenia oculto en el cajon del escritorio.

Así esta mejor – sonrió sutilmente – deberias salir de ahí y cuidarla mientras preparo algo de cenar – dijo sin mirar al ser que lentamente salio de su escondite

Veo que ya no es necesario mostrarme en anonimato – respondio Kero que a pesar de que Yukito supiese lo que es él y de la existencia del guardian no se acostumbraba a presentarse ante la falsa identidad de la luna

No, creo que no… iré a hacer algo de cena ¿te apetece algo Kerberos? – pregunto antes de abandonar el lugar

Se me antoja galletas – decia emocionodo ante la idea de comer algo dulce

Mi papá dejo las galletas en la mesa de la cocina – informo la chica al oirlos hablar de eso

Bien Sakura, vuelvo enseguida – y se fue del lugar

Descuida Sakurita ya veras que te mejoraras pronto – animo Kerberos situandose a su lado

Lo se Kero – sonrió para luego recostarse

Unos minutos mas tarde Yukito llevo sopa para Sakura y galletas para Kero y para él mismo. Las cosas pasaban amenamente y pronto Sakura se sintio mejor… estuvieron charlando de diversas cosas mientras Yukito trataba de cuidar lo mejor posible de la pequeña Sakura

Bueno yo voy por un poco de flan – informo Kerberos – no crees que deberias salir un rato para cuidar a Sakura – inquirió sorprendiendo a Yukito auque luego se dio cuenta de a que se referia

Tienes razon – sonrió amablemente

Bien entonces cuidala mientras voy a comer un flan – dijo con emocion marchandose

Sakura yacia dormida pues tras la platica le gano el sueño y por sugerencia cerro los ojos para descansar. Yukito le vio con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con su otra identidad

Creo que es hora que salgas – decia el tranquilamente

_Si, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella tambien – _contesto Yue de manera seria pero tranquila

Esta bien… ademas entiendo que estes muy preocupado por Sakura – sonrió para luego desplegar el simbolo magico y unas alas salieron de su espalda

Si, en eso tienes razon – acepto el juez de las cartas tras disiparse la luz generada por su magia

Giro su vista hacia donde se encontraba la chica y una sonrisa imperceptible surco su rostro… se acerco a ella para colocar una mano en su frente y comprobar que su fiebre haya bajado. Al tiempo que su mano toco su frente Sakura abrio los ojos lentamente sorprendiendose un poco al ver al juez de las cartas junto a ella.

Hola Yue – saludo ella al tiempo que se levantaba un poco

Te he despertado – inquirió con su tono tranquilo

No… ¿Dónde esta Kero? – pregunto al no ver a su amigo

Ha ido a la cocina – le dijo sin mucha importancia

¿Hace mucho que estas conmigo? – volvio a preguntar ella

No mucho… Kerberos y mi falsa identidad creyeron conveniente que saliera para cuidarte – contesto dejando entrever un poco sus nervios pues él no era tan expresivo y casi no estaba siempre con su dueña… aunque a Sakura no le molestaba eso

Entiendo – recibio como respuesta seguido de una linda sonrisa de ella - ¿Qué hora es?

Son las 7:40 – le dijo Yue mientras se ubicaba cerca de la ventana

Papá no volvera hasta las 10 – decia mas para si que para otros – creo que me siento mejor – sonrió dulcemente – Yue puedes sacar el libro de las cartas que esta en la gabeta

Y el guardian asintio para luego sacar lo que su ama pedia… apenas dejo el libro en sus manos ella lo abrio y las cartas salieron de este formando un circulo alrededor de Sakura quien sonrió mas

Yue veia calladamente a la chica recordando lo que habia pensado y el sentimiento de avercion y reticencia que habia mostrado al hecho de tener un nuevo amo que no fuera Clow… en verdad habia llevado a cabo el juicio con dureza con tal que nadie ocupara el lugar de Clow, le vio como si quisiera usurpar el lugar de su amo y creador y eso no lo iba a aceptar… no le importo que fuese una niña y que tuviera bajo manejo de la magia con tal de derrotar al elegido por Kerberos… no se mostro compadeciente en ningun momento y aunque creyo imposible que otro mago diferente de su creador pudiera derrotarlo ella lo logro… y le mostro que no queria ocupar el lugar de Clow y que solo queria ser su amiga.

Aun recordaba aquellas palabras llenas de cariño y de sinceridad… no queria denominaciones ni nada por el estilo… solo queria ser su amiga y aunque en un principio solo acepto su derrota poco a poco ella fue ganandose su cariño y haciendo que su frialdad se fuera disolviendo

Oye Yue… estas bien – inquirió la castaña al verle abstraido y con la mirada perdida

Si… estoy bien – contesto tranquilo

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa que para su sorpresa él correspondio sin necesidad que lo pidiera Yue se acerco a su lado al tiempo que las cartas volvian al libro.

Se te ha bajado la fiebre – le dijo tocando su frente

Si… sabes, si no le digo a papá que llame a Yukito no se habria ido y no queria que faltara a su junta que es importante – hablo la castaña recordando la preocupacion de su padr

Es natural que se preocupe por ti – le dijo Yue llamando la atencion de la chica – él ya perdio a un ser querido y le preocupa la idea de perder a otro

Queria mucho a mamá… aun hoy en día se que sigue llorando su muerte aunque se muestra tranquilo ante todos – decia con un dejo de nostalgia – sabes, cuando capturaba las cartas… ilusion me mostro aquello que anhelaba… me mostro a mi mamá – su melancolia era palpable – mamá siempre fue dedicada y estaba al pendiente de todos… no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella porque era muy pequeña pero se que siempre esta cuidando de todos

Yue la escucho en silencio sintiendo la nostalgia con que decia aquello… mucho antes de conocer a Sakura habria creido que ella no comprendia lo que era tener que aceptar el haber perdido a alguien pero mediante fue conociendo su vida se dio cuenta que ella habia sufrido al no tener a su madre cerca.

Se que si ella no hubiese muerto… podria estar aquí conmigo… cuidandome – y tras esas palabras sus ojos soltaron un par de lagrimas disfrazadas con una sonrisa

Yue al ver esto no sabia como reaccionar… atino a estirar su mano y ponerla sobre su hombro aun dudando de que debia hacer.

Aunque no este contigo fisicamente esta contigo en espiritu… y tambien estamos nosotros para cuidarte – decia el guardian de la luna refiriendose a las cartas, Kero y él

Lo se… y se los agradezco Yue – agradecio al tiempo que abrazaba al guardian que en un principio le sorprendio pero la dulzura de ella le hiso esbozar una sonrisa mientras le correspondia el gesto.

_No te preocupes Sakura… estaremos contigo siempre –_ dijo para si mientras le hacia relajarse y al tiempo logro dormirse

Yue tenia en claro que tras el tiempo que habia pasado con ella mas le tomaba estima… Yukito tenia razon al igual que Kerberos… solo debia estar dispuesto a aceptar a Sakura y entender que Clow habia sabido siempre que quien se convirtiera en el nuevo maestro de las cartas lograria llenar de gozo y felicidad los corazon de sus creaciones.

Ahora ya lo entiendo… y debo decir que te quiero mucho… Sakura – susurro acariciando su cabello viendola dormir con ternura.

Sakura tenia a la persona que mas quiere consigo y al igual las cartas y los guardianes tenian el afecto y aprecio de su ama… rompiendo con sinceridad y dulzura la fria barrera de un guardian que habia querido mucho a su antiguo amo y que poco a poco fue tomando cariño del sucesor de este… haciendo entender que Clow le habia dado otra oportunidad para vivir al lado de alguien que le hiciera cambiar la seriedad y frialdad por gentileza y cariño.

Cuidando de ella, demostrandole su aprecio y que estaria con ella siempre siguio a su lado velando su sueño.

**Fin**

Notas de autora:

Bien… ¿Qué les parecio?... me gustaria saber que opinan de esto y este fic lo dedico para todos los lectores y les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.

¿un review?... seria fantastico saber que opinan.

Sayonara!

**Luna Love**


End file.
